Daisies and Daffodils
by mystery muffin
Summary: Andromeda was the only remaining part of her childhood and Narcissa finds she isn't ready to let that go.


**A/N So this is just something that popped into my head last night and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She didn't go to the funeral. She hadn't been invited. It would have been a lie anyway. She hadn't known the girl, not really. All she had were whispered conversations. Idle gossip and rumours that may not even be that accurate. No, it was better not to go. Besides she had sent flowers and a note expressing her condolences. There wasn't much else she could do.

Of course she was not surprised when no reply came. Why should she have expected one? It wasn't like they knew each other, not anymore. They hadn't spoken in...how many years was it now? Too many. Things were best left as they were. At least this is what Narcissa told herself, convincingly too, for a few years anyway. It may be true that at times she was overwhelmed with a strange desire to see her. Just a glance or a short exchange of pleasantries. That's all.

It wouldn't happen though, she knew this. The feelings Andromeda had left for her youngest sister could only be resentment, betrayal and perhaps even hatred. She did not blame her sister. How could she? The woman had lost everything, everything at the hands of her own flesh and blood. These were not the sort of actions that could be forgiven with a quick hug and a feeble apology. She could not imagine how her sister must feel, if she had lost Draco...

And just as though it was yesterday she was back there. Back there, with death and horror around every corner, her voice hoarse and shaking with desperation as she cried his name fearing the very worst had happened. Her little boy, her everything, he had to be okay. He just had to be. And he was, mostly, so it was best not to think about. No reason to dwell too often on the past and what was and may have been.

The problem was she couldn't stop thinking about Nymphadora, she couldn't stop thinking about Andromeda.

Narcissa's sister was the only remaining part of her childhood. She was the last link to those warm September evenings when the leaves were only just turning crisp and golden. The three of them would lie in the long grass lazily plucking daisies from the earth and skillfully weave them together. She recalled fondly the dainty little 'crowns' they had made from them and how though they were all princesses, and highly sought after ones too, Bella would never be content to wait for her prince she had to go out and slay the dragon successfully saving the day. _"Blacks don't need to rescued,"_ she would say with an unmistakable air of confidence,_ "not even the women. We can look after ourselves."_

Oh, how she had worshipped them both then. Bellatrix with her determination that nothing was out of her grasp. Anything she wanted she could achieve. Andromeda with her wisdom and calming stories of far offlands. Narcissa had simply been the little sister. Too naive to really be much good at anything at all. These memories brought too much nostalgia with them and she was soon draped in a cloak of loss and sorrow. She missed them. Both of them. She missed how things had been and would never be again.

Bellatrix had been lost to her the moment the Dark Lord had poisoned her with his presence. His great plans for power and promise to finally bring an end to all those disgusting Muggles and their sympathisers. Dromeda she had driven away. Oh, it was true that for years she had convinced herself it was the other way around. Her sister had betrayed her. She had chosen that filthy mudblood over her own family and family was the most important thing was it not? Narcissa had prided herself on her loyalty to family only these days she was filled with the knowledge that...she had betrayed her sister. She had failed Dromeda. Family supported and loved each other no matter what but she hadn't supported Andromeda. She had disowned her as that was what was expected of her and Narcissa always did what was right by her family.

The feelings did not leave her.

* * *

Instead she found herself apparating there one chilly Tuesday morning. There was a bitter wind in the air and it whipped at her hair tossing it in front of her face so that her vision was partially blocked. Narcissa walked along the little cobbled path, clutching a handful of white asphodels, until it came to an end at the base of a small green hillside. Before her lay an army of stone resting peacefully under the spring sunlight. She swallowed suddenly nervous although there was no one around but herself. Tentatively she continued her journey onwards, feet sinking into the mud, still damp for the small shower of rain the night before. Her eyes skimmed over names again and again until at last she came to them. There names were side by side and a loving inscription was hanging above them. Nymphadora, Dora, Tonks, Lupin: she had went by many names and it was clear she had been loved by all who had spoken them. "Nymphadora," she whispered and then glancing to the left,"...Remus."

She crouched down on the ground and tucked her feet beneath her legs. Gently, then she sat the flowers down, beside many others, on the grave they shared and tucking her hair behind her right ear she began, "I hope I'm not too late to say hello. My name is Narcissa and I have been a terrible aunt...there is no use for apologies now. How will they assist you in death? No, I simply had to come and see you. Just once, to let you know that I've been thinking of you and...and of your mother."

She laughed weakly, "I should be saying this to her but...I never was very brave. Not like either of you. I went to her house once." Closing her eyes she could picture it now. A small house with a neat little garden. A pebbled trail that crunched beneath her. Daffodils. Daffodils, planted near the white door with it's frosted window panes. It was the sort of place she knew a family could grow in. It was not hard to imagine a little girl ducking behind bushes and crying with delight as she played make believe, once and again trodding on her mother's praised flowers, much to Andromeda's dismay. She had made it all the way to the door, fist raised to tap it, a timid smile inching onto her face. It was time she was really going to do this.

But what would she say? What could she say? Nothing would fix the cracks in their relationship. Dark eyes looked up at her through the distorted glass window situated to the left of the door. She bent over bringing her face closer to them and saw a head of black hair, which she could have sworn flickered bright pink for a second, the boy smiled up at her and opened his mouth, "_Gran!"_ he called, his young voice just reaching her ears, _"there's a lady at the door! Gran, come see, come see!"_

Narcissa jumped. She didn't know what to do.

She wanted to leave, to run only the sight of the child, he couldn't have been very old (four, five?) had her rooted to the spot and then_-"Just a minute Teddy! Tell them I'll be there in a second."_ Teddy, turned his head, following the sound of his Grandmother's voice. Narcissa took her chance. She fled from the garden and once out of sight apparated home with a quiet 'pop'.

Bravery had never been her strongest quality. "I do miss her so much," she admitted. It was easier to talk to the dead than the living. For one thing you could be certain they would not repeat what you told them in confidence. One day, one day she was going to knock on that door and say all the things she had kept to herself during these lonely years. She would apologise and reminisce old memories in that small house with it's daffodils. One day when she gained the courage to proceed it would stop being a dream and all would be well again. Neither of them were ready for that yet though. So Narcissa was patient and she would wait for that time to come. Hopefully she would not leave it too late this time.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! All constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**MM**


End file.
